


Circle [Podfic]

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Mostly Canon Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Deathly Hallows, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Circle" by CharisAuthor's original summary:“She is never sure which cosmology she agrees with, or where she stands, only that this is a duty she embraces without reservation.” Minerva McGonagall: three moments, three aspects.





	Circle [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Circle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910594) by [Charis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charis/pseuds/Charis). 



[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1gMlBI7wsXixEKMvfrXkMyUHi8YxBCJKR) | 0:05:17

[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1FctgBGZsB80TZs1MGWvEW-nKpNXWbGcN) | 0:05:17  



End file.
